


Dark

by cazmalfoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, too dark to be natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

It was dark, too dark to be natural. There wasn't even one slither of moonlight to light his path as he made his way through the woods. A sharp exclamation escaped his lips and he put his foot down on something strange. The object applied enough pressure so that pain penetrated the rubber of his soles and shot through his foot.   
  
In the background he could hear someone following him. The branches crunching underneath heavy boots as the wearer pursued him. The rational part of his brain was telling him that there was no way he could get out of this situation unscathed, but his blood was rushing in his ears and his adrenaline was pumping, urging him to continue running.   
  
As he rounded a corner he paused, trying to gasp for breath as silently as he could while he listened for the foot steps of the other to get closer. The other person stopped when their paths had just crossed and listened intently; trying to work out where he had hidden himself.   
  
He raised his gun and pointed it at the other man's chest, firing the trigger before his victim even knew what hit him. The man fell to the ground from the shock of impact and bright lights suddenly flooded the area. Elliot grinned down at his 'victim', "Gotcha mate," he chuckled reaching a hand down and pulling the other man up. "Looks like I win," he indicated to the paint that was now colouring the front of the other's jump suit.


End file.
